


offer your embrace

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Other, Shower Sex, Tenderness, this is full of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: “Tell me then,” he says as he walks toward the bathroom. “Now that you’ve slept with three people who learned how to eat out from me, who does it best?”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Eve/Mazikeen (ish), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	offer your embrace

It's mid morning when he steps through the elevator doors and into his penthouse. Across the space, he can hear someone shifting in his bed and the faintest of snores. "Have fun?" he asks, skipping across the marble and up the stairs. 

"Wore her out," comes Maze's voice from his closet. She wanders out, stark naked, towel drying her hair. There’s light bruising across her collarbone, no doubt inflicted by at least one woman’s teeth. "She gives as good as she gets though." The pride is evident in Maze's voice. She locates her pants and tugs them on. 

Lucifer presses a kiss to Chloe's forehead as she slumbers, but doesn't ignore the way Eve stretches beneath silk, carefree and shameless. A morning blessing indeed from all involved.

"Mmm yeah she's _good."_ Eve's voice is husky with sleep and she reaches to run her fingers across Chloe's cheek. "I like her," she says, as if there was any doubt. Then she smiles softly at Lucifer before her eyes flick hungrily toward Maze. No doubt the demon is putting on a show as she dresses. 

But Lucifer has no desire to watch. His attention focuses back on Chloe as she shifts and mumbles something into the pillow. He takes the opportunity to gently nudge her over the precipice of wakefulness, which she accepts with a sleepy smile and a huff of laughter. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't a fantasy of mine," he says, scattering kisses over her shoulder and jaw until she's rising to meet his embrace. "I thought I'd be wearing less clothing, though."

"I bet," she says sleepily into the crook of his neck.

"It doesn’t matter. Did you have fun?" He pulls back and watches a lazy smile spread across her glorious lips before she bites them and nods. 

“Yeah,” she says. There is no shame to her voice, but shame is not a language that anyone in this room knows, not anymore. There’s a water bottle on the bedside table, which he presses into her hands and watches the way she drinks greedily. Some of it drips, following the line of her neck, and he barely stops himself from chasing it with his tongue.

“You gonna shower?” he hears Maze ask Eve, and he doesn’t miss how Chloe’s gaze shifts away from him and lands on the woman climbing out of bed. Eve’s reply is indistinct, but she leans to press a kiss to Chloe’s cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. “We’ll be out of your hair soon,” Maze says. She picks up a harness as she talks and puts it into a bag. How kind of them, Lucifer thinks, to bring their own toys. “Unless of course you want us to stay.”

Chloe wriggles in his grasp, leaning to put the now empty bottle back on the table, and hums. "Maybe next time," she says. 

He's almost shocked by her response. He had wanted so badly to join them, but Maze had said no, had promised to take care of her, and that was that. Really, he's looking forward to the salacious details that Chloe would provide once they were alone. "My _my,_ Detective. I should've suggested this ages ago."

“ _You_ didn’t suggest this,” she replies, and she is right, as always. Her fingers trail down the buttons of his shirt but she goes no further than hooking her fingers in his waistband.

Eve is mercifully quick, and it’s not long before Maze is asking for a kiss for the road (which he has already committed to memory) and the two of them are on their way, leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone in the yawning space. She tucks herself against him again. “Shall we get you cleaned up?” he murmurs against her hair. Finally, he allows himself to touch her more fully, splaying his palm across her lower back and lifting her enough off the mattress that she wraps herself around him.

“I don’t think you thought this through,” she mumbles when he realizes he can’t quite get the leverage to stand now that she’s holding onto him.

“Let go for a bit, love,” he says, reluctant to lose the heat of her against him, but determined to carry her to the bathroom the way she deserves.

Chloe does as he asks with a whine, but is placated as soon as he stands and gathers her up. “Tell me then,” he says as he walks toward the bathroom. “Now that you’ve slept with three people who learned how to eat out from me, who does it best?”

“Who’s the third?” she asks between barks of laughter, and he finds himself falling into the easy cadence of her emotions, as he often did in the early morning.

He brushes his lips against her temple. “Me, of course.” He reaches into the shower and turns on the water. Years of experience have taught him exactly where to position the dial for the perfect temperature for post sex showers, and he also happens to know it’s Chloe’s favorite.

“Mmm, that’s a trick question, then,” she replies. He sets her down inside and she leans against the wall for support as she watches him undress. 

He feels like he could melt under her gaze. “But you have an answer, don’t you?” 

Chloe’s voice is even when she says, “I like you all.”

“I suppose I’ll have to resubmit my application.” He folds his clothes onto the counter just to tease and turns to stalk toward her. The water hits his back with a familiar staccato and he bares his throat under the guise of tipping his hair beneath the spray.

She openly admires him for a long while before peeling herself away from the wall and grabbing her shampoo. There is something sublime about the way she goes through the ritual of working the product through her hair and nudging him aside to rinse it.  
  
“Let me, darling,” he says softly, already reaching for the conditioner.

“So what are you planning?” she asks, leaning against him as he massages her temples. 

“Hmm?”   
  
She lets him work in silence until he guides her back under the spray. “Well, you’ll need to submit a portfolio along with your application,” she says. Chloe deems her hair thoroughly rinsed and turns to press against him.   
  
He loves her every which way, but skin on skin is his favorite. She is so vulnerable but also so strong, and his hand drifts down her strong back, the swell of her ass, and she hides her smile in the hollow of his collarbone. But despite the hot coil of arousal pooling low in his belly, he knows she must be tired. “Now?”   
  
When she pulls back to look at him, her eyes dare him to question her again.

He kisses her then, slow and languid, searching for permission that she grants tenfold. She clutches his hips like a lifeline, and Lucifer tells her _I am, I am_ with whatever kiss she’ll take from him. Carefully, he takes a step, then another, until she’s backed up against the wall again.

“Chloe,” he breathes when he pulls away, and her gaze now is soft as she reaches to cup his cheek. He will give her whatever she wants. Now and forever. “Turn around love,” he says, moving his hands to her shoulders, and holding her steady as she does. When he is sure she has settled, he kneels, and the hardness of the tile is kind penance for his sins.

She looks absolutely divine standing above him, her cheek pressed against cool marble. One hand grips the carefully placed bars and the other scrabbles for purchase against the wall, fingers scraping the stone. He places a kiss on her calf, behind her knee, works his way up the inside of her thigh until his nose brushes against her folds. She whimpers when he licks her gently, testing the waters to see how sensitive she is. “Is this good?” he asks, pressing the words against the curve of her ass. 

_“Yes,”_ she gasps.

Chloe is quiet this time as he returns to lavishing her with gentleness, but he doesn’t mind. He latches on to every sigh and soft whine she manages and holds her steady as he tastes her desire. He is tender as he does, and though he knows she doesn’t mind, he refrains from scraping his teeth against her. As he slides a hand up her thigh, he feels her muscles tense. “I got you,” he says into her. And he does, he does, he _does,_ pressing his tongue against her as his name breaks on her lips.

“I got you,” he repeats, holding her and standing, pressing himself against her so he can feel the way her breathing settles and evens. She doesn’t acknowledge his erection pressing against her lower back, and he doesn’t want her to.

“I love you,” she says, and he buries his face in her shoulder.

“Does that mean you’ve considered my proposal?”

He feels her laughter and the electricity of it shoots through his veins. “I’m tired, Lucifer,” she says when she catches her breath, and it’s then that he steps back to give her space.

The scent of her body wash fills the space as he runs her loofa over her skin, tracing the curve of her spine and the swell of her hips. Chloe’s eyes remain closed as he washes her, then himself, with the quiet of a lover’s trust.

When he is finished, Lucifer turns off the water and wraps Chloe in a towel. “To bed, Detective?” he asks.

“Yes please.” She dries herself off and waits until he’s done the same to make grabby hands toward him. He would make a remark about neediness if he wasn’t always in desperate need of a slightly damp and very naked Chloe in his arms.

“Whatever did you three get up to?” he asks, scooping her up and starting back into the bedroom. Though Maze had cleaned up some of the toys, there were still some on the floor that he recognized as part of his own personal collection.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Chloe presses the words into his collarbone, and he rumbles a hum in response.

“I would,” he purrs. “In intimate detail, if you’re willing to share with the class.”

Chloe’s laughter is sublime, and when he lays her on the bed, he kisses it from her lips just to taste the sweet of it. He allows her to pull him down atop her and slithers into her grip until she’s threading her fingers through his hair and hiding her smile in his shoulder. “Roll over,” she mumbles, and he is happy to oblige.

“Shall we play 20 questions?” He skates his fingers down her ribs, counting each of them until he settles his palm at her hips. He can feel her wet heat pressing against his lower belly and longs to touch, but he is content to watch her pull her lip between her teeth as she thinks.

But instead of answering, she shifts and presses against his erection, rolling her hips in a clear indication of what she would rather do.

Lucifer pushes himself up, holding her still as he settles comfortably against the headboard. He doesn’t just want her to ride him. He wants to envelop her, keep her close in the temple they have made in his home. “After, then?”

“Maybe.” She sinks down on him, slow and gentle until there is nowhere else to go. Her movement is languid and unhurried, and she chases the freckles on his skin with her tongue. In turn, he dances fingers down her spine and back up again, litters gentle kisses across the swell of her breast. “Lucifer?” she says, pressing her forehead against his.

“Hmm?” Her rhythm begins to falter, and he matches her with his hips, pushing her toward release so he can chase it, if she’ll let him.

“It’s you.” _It always has been._ She kisses him sweetly, one of the ones he files away for when he forgets everything she’s given him.

 _“Oh.”_

After they are finished, she will climb off of him and nestle back into the sheets. He will cover her with a blanket and go to the kitchen to make her breakfast while she dozes in golden sunlight. Between the omelette and the waffle, she will tell him the way Eve keens her pleasure, the way Maze’s harshness bleeds away with just a touch. He will kiss her senseless, change the sheets, and take her to the beach. They will watch the tide go out and make plans to do it again.

He buries his sob in her shoulder as he comes, because she will always do this to him after the teasing, the play. She will hold him and trust him and choose _him._

**Author's Note:**

> that's all folks ✌️


End file.
